Taking Her Ears
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Yamato/Kouya pairing. A story of the events which lead up to and the actual fact of Yamato and Kouya's first time, and the taking of both their ears.


**This is my first Loveless fanfic, and to be honest I haven't watched the anime or read the manga. So all mistakes with the timeline are my fault, please though give this story a chance because I do really like the characters Yamato and Kouya, and I do know most (if not all) things and events of their backstory.**

* * *

Yamato sighed softly as she looked at the raven haired girl who was sitting beside her. They wore the same school uniform but she knew that it wouldn't last forever – there was no doubt that Kouya was smart enough to go to any of the top schools around, and there was also no doubt in Yamato that Nagisa-sensei would want her to. For now though, she was happy to fold her tail between her legs and sit leaning against Kouya as the raven haired girl worked on a piece of homework.

"Yamato," The raven haired girl asked softly, pushing her glasses up her nose as she looked at the blonde haired girl.

"Ne, Kouya?" The blonde asked softly turning her head towards the other girl so that she could look into the sparkling brown eyes behind the glasses.

"You're distracted." The raven haired girl answered the other's unspoken question. Their eyes locked together and their shoulders pushed together.

"I suppose that I am," Yamato replied with a smile, "I'm just, enjoying my time with you."

The raven haired girl didn't reply to the blonde's words and instead turned back to her homework, her pencil scratching against the paper as she made marks corresponding to her answers. The blonde looked at the way that the other girl's small hands gripped the shaft of the pencil within a tight embrace as she flicked her wrist alternating pressure on the paper to create different effects. Yamato had always liked watching Kouya working, though it was more down to pride in the other girl than actually being interested in what she was doing.

"I enjoy being with you too," The raven haired girl murmured softly almost under her breath in a tone that allowed Yamato to know that the words were only for her to know.

The blonde smiled brightly, turning her head slightly and pressing her lips against the flat smooth curve of Kouya's cheek breathing in deeply when she detected the first hint of the girl's intoxicating scent. Yamato knew that the other girl didn't adorn herself with perfumes and so the scent that she could detect must have been purely Kouya – something that sent the blonde's heart racing.

"Kouya," The name was breathed out in a sigh as the blonde pressed closer to the other girl, "Can we stay like this... forever?"

The girl dropped her pencil down onto the book carelessly as she turned to face the blonde girl before she replied. "Not forever."

Yamato's head drooped as she thought about those words; maybe she was asking a little much of her fighter to expect the girl to want to be with her forever. They were a team forced together after all, Kouya hadn't had a choice in the matter of who was going to become her sacrifice, just one day Nagisa-sensei had brought the two girls together and proclaimed that it would be. "Oh."

Kouya's soft pink lips twitched up into something that could have been a gentle smile before she continued to speak, "We might not be able to stay like this forever, but for today..." She trailed off smiling at the blonde girl.

"For today, and longer Kouya, I don't want to be parted from you." Yamato declared almost fiercely at the raven haired girl, "Give yourself to me? In more than just a name?"

"Yes," Kouya whispered her affirmation softly at the blonde haired woman. Her tail twitched and the tips of her ears curled down slightly as a thick red blush crossed her cheeks.

Yamato smiled widely, a smile that always made Kouya blush even more because she knew that it was a smile that only happened for her, "Thank you, Kouya."

The blonde leaned forward slightly, her right hand moving to cradle the other girl's cheek within her own as her thumb moved to gently stroke the girl skin softly. The blonde purred at the sensation of her skin touching Kouya's in the intimate manner that they were before she saw the other girl tense for a moment and pause.

"What is it Kouya?" She asked softly, fearful that she had done something to offend her fighter.

"What about our ears?" The raven haired girl asked, voicing both of their subconscious fears.

"Oh," Yamato paused for a moment, not bothering to take her hand away from Kouya's cheek, "Nagisa-sensei will probably be happy about us concreting our bond as fighter and sacrifice, your parents... well, you can wear fake ears?

"Fake ears..." Kouya paused on that thought, her face making it seem like she was throwing that idea around her head and testing it out. "That'll work."

Yamato let out a sigh of relief as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the other girl's slightly parted lips. Yamato's tongue ran over the soft plump skin of Kouya's bottom lip as she crawled forward on her knees so that she was straddling the raven haired girl's lap.

"Yamato..." The raven haired woman breathed out heavily, panting the word against the blonde's lips when they pulled away from each other to breathe.

"Yes?" Yamato asked softly, sliding her hands through the unruly tresses of the other girl's hair.

"I... think, I think I love you." Kouya replied her eyes locked with Yamato's as she spoke the words gently against Yamato's lips, their lips ghosting together softly.

"I love you too Kouya," Yamato answered softly leaning forward again and pressing her mouth against Kouya's, poking her tongue out from between her lips and sliding it inside the raven haired woman's mouth. Yamato's tongue easily found the older girl's playful muscle and gently ran along its length, tasting the other woman and moaning at the way that Kouya's hands roughly gripped her hips to keep her in place on her lap.

Yamato's hips rocked forward into Kouya's body as she felt waves of what she presumed was lust travelling down her spine and settling in the point between her legs. "Kouya..." She moaned softly, gripping the raven locks tighter between her fingers and pulling the other girl more firmly against her.

Kouya's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they slipped around Yamato's body caressing the girl's pale skin lightly until they found the firm globes of her ass where Kouya's fingers dug her nails into the blonde's skin. Neither of the two had been expecting the moan that was torn from Yamato's lips at the action – something that in a normal human would have amounted to pain instead sent waves of pleasure throughout the blonde causing her to grind her hips against Kouya.

"Wow," The blonde whispered softly as she pulled away to look into Kouya's dark brown eyes, smiling at the lust and pleasure that she found hiding within them.

"Indeed," The other girl replied a smile settling on her lips at the same time.

Yamato pulled away, moving off Kouya's lap and standing up stretching out a hand to the raven haired girl to help her stand up. "Let's go to your bed Kouya." She whispered softly into the shy girl's ear, causing a blush to explode on her face.

"Let's," The now blushing girl replied gripping Yamato's hand tightly as the blonde led them over to the bed.

Yamato pushed Kouya down onto the plush surface first, standing back away from her for a moment as she looked down at the panting, blushing girl and smiled. "You are beautiful you know that Kouya?"

The girl didn't reply, instead the blush that spread across her face did all the talking that was needed.

Yamato's hands caressed up her own sides, her green eyes staying locked with the deep brown of Kouya's as she did so, her nails scratching over the small bumps where her ribs were barely noticeable. Yamato quickly decided that the shirt that she was still wearing was getting in the way and so she brought her hands to the middle of it and started to slowly unbutton the shirt, letting it fall back over she shoulders as she moved allowing the other girl to get a good view of her skin. Yamato's nimble fingers were quickly done with working the shirt loose and so she let the thin fabric fall to the fall not caring where it ended up as she brought her hands back up to caress her stomach lightly. "Do you like what you see, Kouya?" She asked playfully as a smirk settled on her lips.

The raven haired beauty couldn't reply as she stared at the girl in front of her. Yamato was all smooth lines and defined muscles; her stomach was washboard flat, but rounded a little at the bottom before it dipped down into her skirt, her arms were thin but Kouya's sharp eyes could see the muscles straining beneath the surface, and last but in the raven haired girl's mind, no means least there were the breasts that Yamato's fingers were now caressing lightly. The breasts were large but in a way that still looked firm to Kouya, the flesh was still encased in the black satin bra that Yamato was wearing, but even so Kouya knew that those moulds of flesh did not need any help being supported.

"Beautiful." The spectacled girl didn't even know she was speaking before the word that fluttered out of her mouth. However when she managed to work out what she had said she didn't think that she would be taking it back anytime soon.

Yamato smirked at the lack of words from the brown eyed girl but didn't say a word about it, instead she used her hands to reach around her body and take the clasp of her bra between two fingers, quickly unsnapping it and allowing the last piece of fabric covering her upper body to flow away and land on the floor.

Kouya's eyes widened as she took in the now almost naked form of her partner. The way that her slim shoulders curved down into subtle but misleadingly powerful arms and the way that the soft, but firm looking moulds of flesh came out of her chest holding Kouya's attention as she stared at the blonde's figure. "Cat got your tongue Kouya?" Yamato asked playfully as she crawled up from the foot of the bed to the head, her body now covering that of the startled raven haired woman.

"Yamato," Kouya breathed the name out softly as her eyes danced over the woman's flesh taking in all of it that she could at the same time. Yamato seemed to take pity on the raven haired woman because she leaned down and placed her lips on top of the shy girl's, poking her tongue out from between her lips and swiping it across Kouya's bottom lip encouraging her to open it.

The blonde's hands were quick to grip the sides of Kouya's button up shirt and start to rip it away from the girl's body, barely noticing when the buttons started to ping off in different directions. Kouya's back arched up into the blonde helping her to rid her of the white silk bra that had up to that point been covering her small breasts. Yamato paid no need to the blush that covered the raven haired girl's face when she moved to kiss down over the girl's neck, sucking and biting on the throbbing pulse that she found there before she continued her descent downwards towards Kouya's breasts.

The blonde kissed between the older girl's breasts, smiling at the way that breathy sighs escaped the raven haired girl's throat as she did so and then smirking when she finally took one of her nipples into her mouth and bite down on it lightly. Yamato again paid no heed to the way that Kouya gripped her hair tightly and tried to get her to come back up to her lips. Instead the blonde continued to kiss down her body, over the soft expanse of the girl's flat stomach until she was at the band of the girl's skirt.

Yamato's fingers hooked in the side of the band moments before she quickly tugged them down, along with the pair of white cotton panties that Kouya had been wearing. The blonde stood off the edge of the bed so that she could get the clothes off of the end of Kouya's legs and quickly shed the rest of her own before climbing back on top of the woman.

"You are gorgeous Kouya," She whispered softly into the girl's ear as she sat down between the raven haired girl's spread thighs.

"Please Yamato," She begged softly trying to get the girl to do whatever it was that she was supposed to do next, after all the blonde seemed to know a lot more than she did about this type of business even if they were both still virgins.

"I love you Kouya," The blonde murmured softly as she took one of the older girl's tight nipples into her mouth again and sucked on it hard. Her teeth lightly grazed over the surface of the bud for a moment before she took it between her front teeth and tugged on it lightly.

"God Yamato," The raven haired girl moaned loudly, tangling her fingers in the other girl's hair and pulling her closer to her.

Whether or not the blonde noticed what Kouya had said was a mute point before seconds after the other girl had moaned Yamato was kissing a path down between the girl's breasts and over her flat stomach so that she returned to the place that she had stopped at before. However this time there was no reason for her to stop and so she kissed down over the raven haired girl's hip bones, flicking her tongue over the points of each as she took in the heady scent of Kouya's arousal.

Yamato wasted no time in scooting down the end so that she face was better Kouya's thighs and then spreading the girl's thighs that little bit further away so that she could take in her scent properly. "You smell really good," Yamato breathed out softly blowing cold air over Kouya's very sensitive pussy lips and causing the raven haired girl to moan loudly.

"Yamato," She breathed out softly not really knowing what she was saying instead just trying to get the woman to go faster and stop teasing her.

The blonde took pity on her partner, and leaned forward towards where the wetness was coming from, poking her tongue out and licking up the girl's dripping lips tasting her on her tongue. Yamato didn't know what she was doing but she knew what felt good on herself when she had laid in bed thinking about the other girl and so she supposed that it should feel good when she was doing it to Kouya, she just decided to use her tongue because she wanted to taste the other girl's cum on her lips.

Yamato's tongue slipped between Kouya's lips and licked up the length of the girl's pussy, taking in her juices and moaning aloud at the taste of them. "Fuck Kouya," She breathed out as she pulled away from the girl for a moment before almost plunging her tongue back inside between the girl's lips.

The blonde's tongue flicked furiously over the small nub of nerves that the blonde knew on herself was extremely pleasurable. Every and then she would stop flicking to run her tongue around the nub, teasing it without touching it as she did so, Kouya's back would arch every time that the blonde teased her just the right way causing a smile to spread over Yamato's lips. A few minutes after she had started playing with Kouya's clit her tongue was starting to get tired and she also sensed that Kouya was beginning to come to the edge and so the blonde decided to ramp up her game by taking the raven haired girl's clit into her mouth and sucking on it hard.

Distracting Kouya from what her hands were doing was easy for the blonde because Kouya was so far gone in her own pleasure that she was even beginning not to blush when Yamato purred dirty words against her cunt. The blonde's fingers moved slowly towards the entrance she felt in Kouya's pussy, knowing that if she caressed just the right spot within the girl she would feel absolutely amazing, and that it would feel perfect to have her fingers clenched inside Kouya's passage.

Two of Yamato's fingers waited for the prime moment to press inside the raven haired girl. She waited until just as another plea was escaping Kouya's lips before she moved her fingers slightly and pressed inside the girl, feeling her clench momentarily around her fingers before she started to get used to the girl being inside her.

"Yamato, what are you doing?" The raven haired girl asked breathlessly as she stared down at the blonde.

"Taking your ears," Yamato replied with a smile as she started to move her fingers in and out of the girl gently.

Kouya's back arched off the bed until it was almost painful as she tried to get used to the feeling of the blonde being inside her. It was so foreign that she wondered if it was meant to happen, but then a couple of moments after the initial pain a dull ache started to form within her, an ache that was not the ache of what Kouya presumed was pain, but instead an ache of pleasure. She could feel herself tightening around Yamato's digits as the woman pressed and moved inside her, caressing all her inner walls as she did so.

"Yamato..." The girl moaned loudly gripping the blonde's long locks hard as she pressed her face into her pussy.

The blonde didn't seem to mind that she was being forced against Kouya's pussy, instead she smiled happily and took the girl's hard little clit back into her mouth, working it with her tongue like she worked the inside of Kouya's cunt with her fingers.

It didn't take long for the pleasure to mount to a point within the raven haired girl that she couldn't take anymore, and when that moment came Yamato shifted up the raven haired girl's body and pressed their lips together so that Kouya came crying out into their kiss. Her cunt clenched tight around Yamato's fingers and the blonde's palm drenched with the girl's cum.

Hours later the girls lay together in the middle of the bed sated and relaxed. Kouya held lazily in the blonde's arms as they drifted off into sleep, paying no attention to the fact that in the morning they would wake up without their ears and tails, and then the fact that they would have to face Nagisa-sensei. Instead they concentrated on the fact that they were with each other, and they were happy.


End file.
